philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
DWTM
DWTM (89.9 FM) - known as Magic 89.9 - is a Top 40 (CHR) radio station licensed at Mandaluyong City. It is owned by Quest Broadcasting Incorporated/Tiger 22 Media Corporation. The station's studios and transmitter are located at Paragon Plaza, Mandaluyong City. History The station began regular operations on February 14, 1986, broadcasting from the Philippine Communications Center building (PHILCOMCEN) in Pasig City, starting with a 10 on-air crew led by Bernie Buenaseda, known on-air as "Burning Bernie". It became a witness to history unfolding before the Filipinos as the station was also started 11 days before the late Corazon "Cory" Aquino became president and 7 months exactly before ABS-CBN was reopened. The Classic DJs during that period inclusive of Bernie, were the Fab 10; Little David, Joe D'Mango, Sgt. Pepper, The Gaucho, Paul Reno, Ken Fortun, Rockin' Robin (eventually becoming Rockin' V), Michael Vincent and Johnny Gizmo. Between 1988 to 1989, the station started broadcasting 24 hours a day, which turned out to be a huge success. "The Battle of the Radios" during that era, was supported by a wide variety of spoofs and gimmicks not to mention sidekicks, (no computers, no hard drives but just a bunch of wires,) which made broadcasting ultra-creative as compared to that done with the digital technology of today. On November 29, 1999, Magic 89.9 transferred its studios to the Paragon Plaza Building in Mandaluyong City to share facilities with sister stations 99.5 Play FM and 103.5 K-Lite, Mellow Touch 94.7 (now Mellow 947), DWBL 1242 and DWSS 1494. Magic 89.9 became the first home of "Love Notes", which was initially conceptualized as a gimmick. The 15 minute counseling program hosted by Joe D'Mango became an instant hit with office workers every Friday morning. Love Notes is also aired on ABC-5 from 1992 to 1996, It transferred to its sister station Wave 89.1 in 2001. In early 2000's, the station started a trend on FM radio of making Fridays nostalgia days with the Friday Magic Madness program (now Friday Madness), that plays music from the 1980's hit music all day. On the other hand, Weekend program Saturday Slam plays the 1990's music. Mo Twister, after four years in hiatus,when? returned to Magic 89.9, with Good Times With Mo (Limited Edition). He returned again in February 2006 with Good Times With Mo, along with Mojo Jojo, then a late night show. In June 2006, it was transferred to the morning slot (6-9 AM) with a third co-host, Andi. She, however resigned in February 2007, and was replaced by Maui Taylor. Maui retired on May 30, 2007, so Andi9 returned in June 2007, only to leave again on November 2007. The third co-host was Noelle Bonus. On July 17, 2007, The Magic website was in operation once more to serve the net surfing Magic 89.9 listeners here and especially abroad. Recent additions to the Magic list of programs include the American Top 40 (AT40) which is hosted by American Idol presenter and American radio and TV personality Ryan Seacrest, as well as BigFish Radio hosted by Johnboy Lee of BigFish Manila every Saturday nights which features exclusive programs by international club DJs such as Paul Van Dyk, David Guetta, Armin van Buuren and others. In January 2014, Mo Twister returns on his morning show Good Times with his new co-host Sam Oh (from its previous timeslot First Thing in the Morning while Good Times was under a 5-month suspension) and Filipino-Canadian internet sensation Mikey Bustos. Magic Weekend programs Friday Madness and Saturday Slam introduced their new and improved playlist, Friday Madness includes the early 90's music, while Saturday Slam includes the early 2000's music. Recently, the station brought back its Saturday night club/party timeslot with the debut of Saturday Night Takeover mixed by the country's popular club DJs such as Ace Ramos, Mars Miranda, Marc Marasigan, Deuce Manila, Katsy Lee, among others. On May 31, 2014, the station brought back its Saturday night club/party timeslot with the debut of Saturday Night Takeover mixed by the country's popular club/EDM DJs such as Ace Ramos, Mars Miranda, Marc Marasigan, Deuce Manila, Katsy Lee, Travis Monsod, Ron Poe among others. After 27 years of Lovenotes' absence on the station, the said show will return on November 6, 2015 and it is the same timeslot as the way it is. Lovenotes will be part of Friday Madness program, hosted by the Magic pioneering DJ Joe D' Mango. On December 26, 2015, Saturday Slam aired the last program date. This was because they had to make way for the adjustment due to the fact that it will revert the Saturday schedule to its original schedule from the station's first broadcast until to the very early 2000s. The Sunday schedule (then known as Super Hit Sunday, consists of mornings with the Junior Jocks to afternoons with selected weekend/fill-in DJs) was later merged with the regular Saturday schedule, which became Super Hit Weekend timeslot that plays the hits from 10 years before the current year up to the present. (Example: 2007-2017) In January 2016, Magic 89.9 begins to change the timeframe of Friday Madness from 1980s (original timeframe) to its two decades (the '90s and the early 2000s) as the current timeframe for the program. On February 14, 2016, the station celebrated 30 years of its broadcast, this was begun to air promos, trivia of this station (from its early years up to now), and a 30th anniversary party. On February 28, 2016, Magic brought back its usual Sunday night slow jam program Sunday Slowdown, after a decade of being replaced by another re-titled program Slow Flow, and later, Nothing Noisy. Other stations *Magic 89.1 (Davao City) *Magic 89.3 (Cagayan de Oro City) *Magic 92.3 (Cebu City) *Magic 95.1 (Dumaguete City) *Magic 95.5 (Zamboanga City) *Magic 106.3 (Bacolod City) *Magic 106.3 (General Santos City) Sister stations *JAM 88.3 *Wave 89.1 *99.5 Play FM *103.5 K-Lite Other stations broadcasting from same location *Mellow 94.7 *99.5 Play FM *DWBL 1242 *DWSS 1494 Owned and operated * Quest Broadcasting Incorporated ( Tiger 22 Media Corporation) External links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter *Ustream Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Quest Broadcasting Inc